Renegade saga: Rise of a Renegade
by UnitedProductions
Summary: A story of how Giratina became the fearsome Renegade Pokemon with the help of some new "friends"
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author note's:**

 **It has been a while. but after long months of delay (and just a slight bit of procrastination...) I've gotten back and started to re-work my story's. some chapter's may have small changes, some might look completely new.**

 **this will be my first story i have wrote. and because of this it won't be an original concept (meaning will not be a story with character's made and thought of by me, with the acceptation of personality's, gender's and the three F.C's made by me, etc)**

 **I hope to get helpful criticism so I can get better at writing so I'm able to start writing my own original story's so feel free to tell me what you think of this one and what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**

 **special thank's to: The Treecko Man for teaching me how to create and post story's on fan fiction**

 **[DISCLAIMER]** **I do not own any rights to Pokemon or there character's I just write the story's. all right's go to Nintendo.**

 **[WARNING]** **this story will contain at least three (semi) fan made character's based off of primal form's, shadow form's, and my own chaos form to help out with the plot. NO they will not be shipped/prioritized/souly focused on. they are just there so i could fill a spot of the villain(s) and give the story some comical effect etc. if you do not like the concept of F.C's (as i call them for short) then only read the first chapter where I made it so it's somewhat like a short story that gave it enough information to satisfy someone who does not feel like dealing with F.C's.** **[WARNING]**

 **but without further adieu lets get started...**

 _The law of polarity: The law state's that everything has an opposite. Light has to have dark in order to substance each other. we can not have left without right, we can not have up without down, we can not have day without night, and we can not have good without evil. whatever exists must have a polar opposite._

 _As most story's begin when it starts at the creation of the universe: there was nothing, nothing but a single being that went by the name: Arceus. His pure white body sparkled in space with two big arches of gold on his side's, having four legs each were at a point that he used to travel with. A long main like substance appearing from the back of his head that had emerald green eyes with red pupils and a tail_

 _he created the world of Pokémon molding it into his image, it was a beautiful world with the wide varity of land scape and life such as fields where Pokémon played, or the volcano's where the fire types thrived, the sky's where the birds flew, the oceans where the water type's called home. And many more._

 _However, Arceus could not handle his creation alone. Even he was not powerful enough to do that. Therefor he created the Pokémon known as "legendry's". Kyoger the guardian of the sea, Groudon the ruler of the land, Rayquaza the god of the sky, Yvetal the reaper of life's and Xerneas the giver of lives' and many other's to help keep the balance. But the first three Pokémon that he created were the three legendary god's: Dialga, the god of time, Palkia, the god of space, and finally Giratina._

 _Giratina was a large gray serpent like creature with red and black stripe's going down his body and six spike's along his body sides, two on each side of the end of his tail, he had six rib bone like golden plate's along the chest section of his body and behind those on his back were six black tentacle's with a single red spike at the end of every one of them, his head was mostly covered in golden like plates of armor. Two large ones at the side that opened to expose his mouth and one small crown like one on the top of his head._

 _He and Arceus were like Brother's. they acted like they were and They even called each other "brother". However Giratina was different from the other legendry's. he looked more monstrous, more evil even more then the reaper of lives': Yvetal. yet even when he was a kind hearted creature he was still shunned and feared for his look's. he never had anyone to talk to because Pokémon were too afraid to approach him, even the mighty Groudon was uneasy and nervous in Giratina's present's. even when he did something good his brother Arceus took the spotlight instead he always did. But that was not the worst part, the worst part was that he didn't have a purpose, He was never created with one. All the other legendry's had one, All except him._

 _He slowly started to hate Arceus. He created him without a purpose and on top of all; he made him look like a monster. He felt useless, and forgotten. He started to keep his distance from other Pokémon. Sinking into the shadows and staying in the background in every meeting that the legendry's had. And always watching with hatred in his eyes every time the Pokémon gathered and celebrated Arceus in all his "glory" (that of what they did often) he watched the Pokémon gather around Arceus and cheering his name._

 _Giratina could only feel three emotions at that time: sadness, jealousy, and hatred… something inside of him kept saying "go on, do it. You know you want to. Remember all they did to you? They shun you, they hate you, they fear you… give them a reason to. Make them pay… make HIM pay, and take your rightful place on the throne." his eye's started to glow a dark blood red color as he let his anger take over, charging a Massive sized sphere of shadow and launching it at the alpha Pokémon with all the power he could. Arceus sensed the incoming attack and jumped out of the way as fast as lightning and having the shadow ball fly past into the river nearby having it explode causing a geyser of water to shoot upwards. The area grew silent as everyone looked back at the titanic sized phantom dragon with anger still beaming in his eyes and terror in there's. but Arceus just stared in disbelief of what just happened in the past ten seconds._

 _Quickly shaking the feeling off and getting out of this dumbfounded position he was in. He slowly got down out of the sky in front of the shaking crowd of Pokémon who you could hear muttering thing's like "what was that?" "it's Giratina…" "what does he think he's doing?" but they quickly stopped as the pure white Pokémon made eye contact with the pitch black one. "Giratina, what is the meaning of this?" Arceus asked in a firm deep yet proud, soft, and graceful tone that made Giratina sick every time he heard it. "I'm done being your shadow, I'm done taking order's, I'm DONE being forgotten and ignored!" he snapped before launching another assault of attacks on the Pokémon god only for Arceus to put up a shield knowing he would not be able to dodge that many projectile's. "I'm not going to fight you Giratina, stop this at once!" but Giratina was blinded by his anger, he couldn't think straight. not now. "fine. If you won't fight me…maybe they will…" the serpent said in a dark tone as he looked straight at the once cheering but now cowering Pokémon hiding behind whatever they could._

 _Meanwhile in the forest near the location where the fight was taking place, was a dog like Pokémon prancing around the lake purifying the water after a group of poison types dropped by for a drink she had light blue colored fur with a long beautiful purple main with white diamond shape patches of fur along her legs and body. her stomach, neck, and bottom of her muzzle was all white fur as well she also had a tail that split and kept to the sides of her body that looked somewhat like white ribbons. her name was Suicune, Arceus created her to make sure the wind currents stayed the way they should and keep the water around the world pure and fresh along with keeping her two brothers: Entei and Raikou, out of trouble. She also had close ties to one of the major legendary Pokémon known as Ho-oh and was able to summon her at any time, but usually just for emergency's due to Ho-oh being extremely busy most of the time but on the occasion she was able to chat with Suicune, that of which Suicune enjoyed. To her, Ho-oh was kind of a mother figure, always keeping an eye on her and her brother's to make sure they did not get hurt. That and the fact that ho oh did give her and her brothers a new and better chance at life after one of the first human worshiping towers that was called "brass tower" burned down due to a lightning bolt back in at the human world._

 _Her head perked up and out of her trance as she heard a loud explosion that sounded like a Snorlax just did a cannonball, but louder and more deadly sounding. She quickly rushed to the scene where she found the two brothers standing on two different sides of the patch of land, there eye's locked at each other and the large group of Pokémon behind Arceus, they looked scared and some had slight injuries from the blast that would have been much more sever if Arceus had not come down to block it. The area they were in was partially scorched and withered due to the blast's, Suicune was shocked at the site and went in to try to break up. "STOP!" yelled the small (at least compared to the two brother's) aura Pokémon but it was too late Giratina went to crush the dog like Pokémon with his tentacle only to have Arceus go and tackle him away from her and into the forest behind them._

 _Suicune decided that if this went on any longer there would not be a forest left for them to fight in! she had to do something, ANYTHING, to put a stop to this. But she couldn't do it alone. She raised her head and howled to the sky to summon the Guardian of the sky's Ho-Oh to help put a stop to the fight it seemed like hours but in a few seconds the rainbow avian flew from the sky and shot a sacred flare at the enraged shadow Pokémon but that only made him more angry. "Arceus!" The giant bird called out, but before he could respond Giratina had already recovered from the attack and tossed him high into the air and jumping off after his target. Bird Pokémon were already evacuating the sky's as they saw the mighty Arceus fly full speed upward and the titanic sized Giratina fly after him, upper cutting Arceus with a head-butt to the stomach tossing him farther into the sky and charging another attack for the disoriented god, chuckling softly at the state his brother was in he was hoping for more of a fight from the so called "all mighty god" but his thought's and attack were cut off from a sharp pain in his body, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Ho-oh carrying him far away from Arceus with her sky attack. He quickly used his six tentacles to wrap around, constrict, and restrain the bird._

 _Ho-Oh could barely get a squawk out in pain due to her being strangled and body being squeezed. Her vision started to fade and blur, she was starting to black out from lack of oxygen. Giratina quickly noticed this and squeezed his pray more. As the guardian of the sky grew limp and nearly lifeless Giratina let go to let gravity take care of the rest. Suicune watched in terror as she saw her best friend fell from the sky and the worst part was she couldn't do anything to stop it._

 _Arceus, finally getting his breath back from being head-butted in the stomach saw the falling Ho-oh, he rushed to catch her only to have Giratina Tackle him out of the way shouting "you will NOT turn you're back on me again!" . "NO!" Arceus yelled as he saw the avian plummeting to the dirt that paved the earth below them, but his words were not going to be able to stop it. before he could blink a flash of green flew across the sky and caught Ho-oh only moments before she hit the ground. Carefully setting down the knocked out avian the emerald green serpent looked at Suicune with four words coming out of his mount "Take care of her." Suicune nodded as she watched the serpent fly into the sky in a corkscrew style toward Arceus and Giratina. "so, What did I miss?" the snake like dragon asked with a cocky tone and a smirk on his face. "Rayquaza, thank goodness you're here. How did you know about this?" asked Arceus. "simple." The sky high Pokémon replied. "I noticed a disturbance with the wind pattern's so I came to investigate." Giratina quickly cut off their little chat session by getting into another attack position. "no matter. I'll just take you both out!" he said before disappearing into thin air, the two other Pokémon looked all around them trying to spot where Giratina disappeared to. Suddenly the dark serpent re appeared behind Rayquaza, striking him in the back. Rayquaza let out a cry in pain feeling the pressure and force of the impact drive him down out of the sky and into the ground of the earth Giratina quickly got back up after ramming his foe into the dirt and shot a shadow ball at him to keep him in the ground and out of his way._

 _Arceus couldn't handle this anymore. He wanted to solve this without needing to go to despite measure's. but he had no choice. Arceus had to get rid of Giratna before he could cause any more damage to the land or the Pokémon living in it. Charging his judgment attack he could not help but have a tear run down his face. He had to banish his own brother that he loved so dearly, his attack was fully charged and ready to strike but not before two words quietly came from his mouth: "I'm sorry… "releasing his attack at Giratina, the shadow Pokémon's eyes widened as he braced for impact but he could not withstand an attack of that much power. Giratina lied in a crater limp and appeared lifeless with his eyes hollowed out with black to the point where his pupils were not visible._

 _The crowd of Pokémon including Suicune rushed towards him as some stayed behind, afraid that he may wake up Ho-Oh and Rayquaza woke up and walked weakly to the crater where the giant monstrous snake lied there without moving. Arceus quickly flew down praying his brother would be ok. "is he alright?" snapped Arceus. "hold on, let me take a look." Suicune replied as she took a step towards the beast. "wait!" Ho-oh said weakly "you don't know if he is faking it or not he could just be waiting for you to check him so he can hold you as hostage!" "relax." Replied the sky blue dog "no one could withstand a direct hit from Arceus' Judgment." She continued as she jumped down to Giratina's body, putting her ear to Giratina's chest listening for a beat. "I can hear a beat, he's still alive. Unconscious but alive." Arceus sighed in relief knowing he did not put too much power into his attack. "so…what do we do now? Rayquaza asked curious "yeah what do we do with him?" Suicune added looking at the fallen dragon before them. Arceus said nothing for what seemed like a year even if it was only a few seconds. "Giratina has not only disturbed the peace but also harmed his fellow brethren. And I have no doubt in my mind once he wakes up he will try to do it again…" Arceus said in a sad tone. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid I must banish him to prevent any further harm from coming to this world…" the other legendry's were shocked at what Arceus just said, sure Giratina went a little nuts but did he deserve to be banished? however the other Pokémon were happy about this and just kept saying things such as "serve's him right" "yeah! Go Arceus!" "you saved us!"._

 _"wait are you serious?" Rayquaza asked still stunned at what the god just said. "I'm afraid so... after what he did to you, Ho-oh and Suicune… I can't let that happen again…I wish with all my heart I was only joking..." the alpha pokemon said saddly "alright…I mean you're the boss here…" Suicune replied sounding sorry for the unconscious Phantom dragon Arceus stepped forth to his fallen yet still breathing brother. Putting his foot down he opened a portal underneath Giratina sending him falling in the depths of a world no Pokémon would ever dream of. As his Giratina's body disappeared into the abyss, Arceus could only mutter under his breath "please…forgive me my brother… " the Pokémon gathered around Arceus and cheered his name but…Arceus just walked out of the crowd of Pokémon who quickly grew silent once more as they saw their creator walk sadly away from the scene. Suicune went to go try to talk to the God only to have Ho-oh put a wing in front of her and shake her head telling Suicune that Arceus needed some time alone. Arceus was ashamed of what he had just done, and would grieve about it for the rest of his immortal life…_

 _And that was how Giratina earned the title as the feared, monstrous, Renegade Pokémon. A forgotten legend that was told about in scary story's around a camp fire or in story books for children but he was not just a legend… he was real. And waiting for his time to rise again._


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in the abyss

**Author's notes: Hello again. this would be the second chapter of RoaR I have wrote. this one doesn't have much changes either but a few grammer fix's and plot hole's filled but I have a feeling the next chapter will be a bit more changed due to it being a bit boring and needing to be a bit less straight forward. but none the less I hope you still enjoy it and what comes after.**

 **now then without further adieu lets get started...**

Dazed and jetlagged from the event that took place a few minutes ago, Giratina slowly started to open his eyes, but something was different… he didn't see any light of the sky, or the green of the grass. He wasn't in the plains of which he fought Arceus in. As he slowly got up trying not to strain himself for he was still weak and hurting from the fight, he took a good look around to study his surroundings. There was no doubt, this was not the same place he was a short while ago, not even the same world. It was twisted and warped with no signs of life, rocks were floating in mid-air and waterfall's fell upward, there were plant's he had never seen before that looked like large seaweed.

His anger started to boil once more as he realized what happened to him, he threw his head into the sky roaring with all the power he could. But that was not going to help him to escape… he wasn't sure if anything would…

It had been over a millennium since that day. Witch was not a lot of time for something that couldn't die by age. By then Giratina had found himself a comfortable spot in a cave in the depths of the Distortion world (as what he called it) where he gathered plants and other soft material he could find to make himself a rough and messy yet still better then sleeping on the cold ground, "bed". he also found a nice solid flat wall he used to mark down how many days he spent in his forced "home" witch was covered by now.

Being in this weird, twisted world he took his free time (that of witch he also had a lot off now) to explore the world and learn its in's and out's by heart. He realized that the Distortion world had layers much like any other world yet these layers were different, for one, unlike the earth's layers these ones were separate. like each one was its own little world. They were just land but more barren and dangerous the deeper you went into the layers and that the world had a very unpredictable gravity change depending on where you were.

The core where he resided being the most deadly having rocks that were unstable and clashed against each other cave's that would fall apart under you and re-appear normal later, not to mention the light purple energy field around it that was weak but could still pack a punch to a small creature, luckily Giratina could withstand that field without a problem. Around that field was a large sphear of spear like spikes that would impale anyone who was unfortunate enough to fall off the second bottom layer of the world, and there was many more disasters waiting to happen around the area. The spikes covered almost the entire energy sphear except for the one opening Giratina found around his first week of being there that lead to the center where he lived.

He found The second bottom layer was more of a dangerous maze like area made up of cave's, platforms, and pitfall's along with the multiple traps of being crushed, mangled, or lost.

The middle layer where Giratina found himself in first, was more calm then the other two. Just a normal wasteland of platforms, upside down lakes, waterfalls and flying rocks. He often went up there in order to gather more supply's for his home and water to drink.

the top layer was one of the more interesting ones due to it having warped versions of human cities and towns, he always wanted to visit a human city. However he could not due to his looks. That and whenever a human saw him they would either try to keep him as a pet, beg him for power to rule over their enemy's, or most commonly: run thinking he was the apocalypse. Another interesting thing about the warped buildings is that they would change overtime and look newer and more advanced with every year.

Then there was the second top layer. The one Giratina found most intriguing, It looked somewhat like field of grass with small mountains and ice hanging from seemingly nowhere with bubbles that had pictures in them floating all around the place. But upon closer examination the bubbles didn't just have any pictures in them, they were visions of the normal world's, both the human and pokemon. Like small magical cameras that showed everything that was happening. They showed towns, forests, fields, cavern's, anything that was created by his brother though he found them amazingly intriguing, whenever he saw them he could only look at them for a short amount of time due to his anger rising within him.

He saw everyone acting like he never existed. He was forgotten. And left to rot in this forsaken world… he watched a bubble to his right and saw Ho-oh flying through the sky without a care in the world. His eye's glowed a dark crimson as he felt his body shaking with anger for what the accursed bird did to him…he raised his claw like tentacle and smashed the bubble to peace's causing a purple gas cloud to take the bubble's place that made Giratina feel uneasy and somewhat sick around it. but then he noticed something… something strange, quickly shaking off the unwariness of the gas cloud and turning his head to another bubble close to the last one that showed the same place but at a different angle he saw a suppressed like flash appear next to the large avian shocking and surprising her almost as much as it did Giratina.

It looked like it caused minor damage to ho-oh but still a surprise and a small scratch on her right wing, with a loss of a feather or two. After a few moments of confusion the bird took off into the sky, trying to comprehend what just happened. Suddenly Giratina got an idea in his head… but quickly ignored it as he realized that if he did pop every bubble here it would not only cause damage to the normal world (that he could not rule if it was not there) but also cause more gas clouds to appear. And knowing how easy the first one caused Giratina to feel nauseous, more might be lethal.

He spent what seemed like forever just staring into the bubble's. longing to be back in that world. He didn't even want to kill Arceus anymore, he just wanted someone to talk to… and to be happy. But he couldn't… not only did his brother make his life seem pointless in the real world. But he destroyed it in this one… he hated Arceus… more than anything else "why does he get all the praise? Why does he get the attention? Why am I left to rot in this forsaken Prison? WHY CAN'T I GET OUT?!" he roared unaware he was speaking out loud and clear even when no one was there.

"you still don't get it. Do you?" he heard a deep voice that sounded somewhat like his own coming out of nowhere, getting into a battle position Giratina looked all around him to see where the voice came from "where are you? Show yourself!" he snapped wanting answers. He thought he was the only one here. He thought he was alone. And if he was not, why would this thing come to him now of all times instead of the first week he was in this blasted world. "trust me I wish I could. But sadly that's a little impossible at the moment" the voice said again still coming from seemingly nowhere. "who are you? WHERE are you?" Giratina replied in a rather despite voice that made him sound out of character from his normal strong, brave, and noble (yet still somewhat frightening) tone. "is it not obvious yet? I am you. We are you. just because you can't see us does not mean we are not there. We are with you, and we always have been. You just have not known about it until now." It said but that only made Giratina more confused. That couldn't be possible. He didn't have voices in his head. He couldn't of gone crazy from being stuck in this world. Could he?

That's not possible… he thought to himself only to hear the voice come back replying "oh but it is." Startled at the voice reading his thought's. Dumbfounded, he was at a loss for words all he could manage to get out was "how?" "allow me to explain." The deep ominous voice said again "over the years your mind has been tortured and played with by everyone… you were forgotten, lost, and now…broken. We were always with you but we were not strong enough to be able to communicate." "we?" Giratina thought to himself "don't interrupt" the voice said with a slightly annoyed tone. "but now, we have grown strong. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chaos… or in more simple words: I am your hatred. And I'm here to make you an offer…" the voice said in a rather eerie tone that made Giratina feel uneasy about him "I can help you get out of here. If you do something for me afterwards…I'm sorry. Us." Giratina was silent as he thought for a moment. He didn't like the way this "chaos" was talking to him. Something felt off about him… but he hated this place and wanted to get out as fast as possible. He had no choice. He had to hear what Chaos had to say "I'm listening…" the gray serpent said knowing he was going to regret it later

"good. Now don't you worry. It's not going to be anything you won't agree to. We just want a chance to help you. To get back at those who wronged you all those years ago…" Chaos explained but that only gave Giratina more questions than answers. "wait. Why do you have a grudge against Arceus?" the gold and gray dragon asked. "that's the stupidest question I've ever heard from you." Chaos replied making Giratina slightly annoyed at the rather rude comment. Sighing, Chaos deciding it would be better to explain rather than getting in a fight with his other half. "let me rephrase that. It is simple: we are you. Meaning if anyone does you wrong they do us wrong as well… and anyone who comes to bad term's with you…we will take care of, simple as that."

Giratina did like the sound of that. But how could a mere voice in his head do anything to an actual physical being? But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get out. That's all that mattered.

"fine…it's a deal" Giratina muttered "excellent. Now then. Getting out of this place is going to take some work and training. You can do it, you just require practice and a little help of course" the deep voice said with a dark excitement in his voice that still made Giratina uneasy but he would have to get used to it knowing that he was going to be hearing it for a long time now…


End file.
